Terminal
by StickyFingers09
Summary: Edward Cullen’s world was the next best thing to perfect. That is until his best friend/girlfriend; Bella Swan contracts Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, when everything comes crashing down. He struggles with his job,his Sanity his relationships with his family...


**Summery- Edward Cullen's world was the next best thing to perfect. That is until his best friend/girlfriend; Bella Swan contracts Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, when everything comes crashing down. He struggles with his job,his Sanity his relationships with his family and friends, as well as taking care of Bella, who is desperate to do anything to make Edward happy.**

* * *

**I came up with the idea to write this story when I was ill with the flu, it just rode my mind for a couple hours and I decided to do something about it, my other inspirations came from the oprah show I recently watched [yea I know oprah of all things] ] but I found it very touching, and the other was my cousins Romeo and Jerome [ twin] also died from this Jerome [2006] Romeo [2007 so here I am with my story hope you enjoy it. Please note that this story will not have a very happy ending, I kind of wanted to stick with being a little realistic, because not everyone has a happily ever . Please be aware that this story is not for the weak hearted, and is rated M for mature content that will appear later.**

**Frenchie**

* * *

**Disclaimer- All Characters within this story are not owned by me I simply borrowed them ,However I do own the plot of this story amongst other things. I alson do not know the owner of said charcaters or story plots in any fashion whatsoever.**

Like a Florence Nightingale

I sat next to Bella ,carefully not shaking her on the hospital bed , I had came back from the adjoinedbath room to catch some water in a mug and brought a washcloth with me to dab her skin , her fever was 103 and it was getting worst by the minute. I slowly took her ashen, emaciated arm in my hand and ran the damn cloth down her searing skin, she whimpered, it was so low it was almost inaudible; I tried my best not to press too hard where the needles for her IV were embedded. She jerked slightly when I ran the cloth in that area of her arm.

I had been doing this for 3 months straight when she had been first admitted into the hospital and 3 days before when she fell I'll at home, we shared an apartment in San Francisco were we moved to for college after graduation at Forks High, I had been accepted to UCLA and Bella got into GGU [Golden Gate University] we lived here about 2 years ,almost 3years come October, and we had just gotten summer break when Bella fell sick with Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma [I will give what this is on my profile] apparently she had it for about 6 months before it got so bad and it was curable but when found too late by the doctors it wasn't much they could do ,it was spreading more and it was said that she might make it .they had started chemo on her 2 months ago and it was no avail.

"Bells?" I whisper in her ear as I ran the wet cloth over her too pale cheeks, I missed the rosiness of them."Bella can you hear me?" I waited for a response but I knew it was no luck the chemo had her unfocused and extremely drowsy. I first realized I was in love with Bella in my junior year at forks. Rumor had it that she had secretly liked me too and our relationship took a leap for the best we had been dating since. Our parents knew of our relationship as well as our friends, they all said it was a long time coming and they knew it would happen soon enough, I thought back to the day our friends found out it was senior year our first day of school we secretly dated during the summer but gave up hiding.

**Flashback**

**Sept 5th 2005**

**Senior Year**

**Forks**

I got out my Volvo like I did every other day ,raced around the back to open Bella's door for here , it was always routine but today was slightly different to outsiders it looked like every other day with us but to our friends they would soon notice . I grabbed her hand and held her books so she could get out. I closed the door with my foot and locked it from the keychain as we walked hand in hand through the wave of freshmen at the entrance. I threw my arm over her shoulder pulling her in a little as I smelled her peach & strawberry scented hair.

"I still don't get how you smell like that" I huffed in confusion and a bit teasingly

"Smell like what?" She said obviously offended by my remark

"Like Peaches and Strawberries and Happiness, I don't get it" I smirked

"Oh."She blushed "I guess I don't get it either my shampoo is just good old normal heads and shoulders"

"Hmmm, that's odd."

"Maybe it's my natural smell, I don't know"

"Then you smell good enough to eat" I kissed her temple as we walked towards her locker to grab our things, we had started sharing a locker back in middle school.

Around lunch time rumors started flying around;

"Dude he's so totally banging that … I mean who wouldn't, have you seen Isabella Swan she's hot!"

"Maybe she's pregnant and he's just there to support her through it, it's such a best friend thing to do"

"I think they got married over the summer break I saw something shiny on her left hand today in physics"

Yeah the rumors were over the top and our friends were still oblivious, when lunch came is when they really saw. Bella and I were there feeding each other our lunch, I was trying to get her to eat some vegetables and she was coercing me to eat yogurt. Alice ,Jasper and Emmett joined us then .Alice was straight away looking at us threw narrowed eyes , jasper nudged Emmett who was inhaling his lunch pay none of us any mind. Rosalie joined us after complaining about her cheerleader coach

"Oh that woman will be the death of me, she wants …no she demands I be at the bottom of the pyramids, does she not know me at all, I do not life heavy ass girls especially heavy girls like Lauren Mallory."

I sighed and bit into my turkey sandwich and pulled Bella closer to me by her waist and she rested her head on my chest then the shrieking started

"OH MY GOD, You guys are dating aren't you?" Alice shrieked loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear

"Christ Alice, I'm sure the few freshmen in the lunch line didn't here you."I whispered as Bella turned a shade of red which was almost inhuman.

"so it's true you two are really dating?"Rosalie asked

I turned to look at Bella and she nodded with approval I smiled kissed her on her lips and then turned to our friends and nodded too. And then they all started talking at once

"Finally!"

"Omg, I'm so happy for you guys"

"Eddie my man, I'm proud. But you break my sister''s heart and I'll break your delicate jaw, capiche?"

"I think I'm going to cry, you're so cute for each other."

**End Flashback**

I smiled remembering that day as I wiped Bella's feet, I saw her purse her lips she was extremely ticklish on the soles of her feet I chuckled a bit, then she said something.

"Cold" she said softly

"Bella, baby?"

"Cold, my feet….are cold"

"It's just the damp washcloth, it will stop …you were burning up"

"Thirsty…..water, please"

"Ok I'll get you some water hold on"

I got off the bed and went to the side of the room to get a cup of water from the tank and came back to her she was scratching at the IV in her arm

"Bella, no, no, no you can't do that, you'll pull your IV out, look I got your water for you!"

Just then is when she really opened the chocolate pools that were her eyes

"What ...Were you…doing to my feet?" she asked while I helped her sit up a little to drink the water.

I shrugged "just cooling you off, your hot "

She snickered for the first time in so long "and your…silly."

"Well someone has to be the jokester around here you just lie around here all day being lazy and serious" I laughed while replacing a cup of ice chips in her hand with the water

"Ha ha… you're…so funny Mr. Cullen" she sarcastically huffed

"Just trying to make things light….how do you feel baby?"

"Like someone took a ice pick …and poked it around my back,… other than that I'm superb."

I looked at her quirking an eyebrow

"so you don't miss work, or home" I said pouting at the home part

"Ugh…don't give me…that fast …I miss home too but …what I miss is the sex."

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a booming voice

"Isabella Marie Swan, is that all you miss while ridiculously occupying that hospital bed?" Emmet said folding his big enormous arms across his chest and smiled at a now shamed Bella.

"Sorry Em, but it's true" Bella admitted

"No problem, any way how's baby sis doing today" he asked walking over to her other side placing a teddy bear on her lap and kissed her forehead.

"Crap Bells you could have warned me damn I think my lips are melting off!" Emmett grabbed the ice chips from her and trotted over to the couch on the other side of the room

"Well thanks to that I feel a lot better now, thanks" Bella laughed eyeing the teddy bear "you do know I'm too old for stuffed animals right?"

"Eh, I was in the gift shop getting cigars, because I got news!"

I was intrigued because Emmett never smoked anything since that one day in college when he experimented on weed

"Digging up old habits Em?" I laughed along with Bella who probably remembered those days too

"Nope, Bella you're going to be an aunt …Rosie went for a checkup today, and the doctor confirmed that she was 6 weeks pregnant." He beamed from his position on the couch

"Holy Cow! Em I'm so happy for you guys…wait didn't u come back from your honeymoon 8 weeks ago?"Bella asked "Christ Emmett ….couldn't you at lease give the girl …a chance to get back into work geez" she rhetorically asked shaking her head

"hey I'm not waiting on you two you know it's been what …how many years and slow poke Eddie hasn't popped the Q yet?"

I frowned and shot Emmett a glare, he just had to go there I looked at Bella's face and as I suspected she looked sad.

"Emmett a word please" I kicked my seat back and stood up I kissed Bella fore head "I'll be right back baby"

I strode across the room grabbed what I could of his arms and dragged him out the room before closing the door behind me

"What the fuck Em, could you be any more selfish?"

"I'm selfish, you're the one who won't propose to her already I mean you've been carrying around that ring for how long 7 months , ask her already god damn it!"he whispered yelled at me

"She's fucking lying in a hospital bed Em she's going to think I'm doing this out of pity"

"That just explains why u won't propose now what the hell about those 4 other months?"

I sighed …he had a point, it was no excuse for why I didn't ask her back then, I played it off as nerves

"I'm just waiting for the right time Emmett that's all" I looked at my shoes

He grabbed my shoulders and I looked at him

"Time isn't exactly your friend right now Ed, she's not getting any better, it's now or never "

I thought about it and cursed my self. I knew I shouldn't have waited so long I wasn't going to wait any longer I was going to marry Bella.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this story .it's short i know and it's really different from all these other stories so do your thing review and tell me what you think so far**

p.s i looking for a beta right now as u can tell lol if you wanna take up the job i'll be glad to accept whoever . if you wanna recommend some one i'll check them out too thanks


End file.
